The purpose of the workshop is to assess the current state of knowledge on volume-outcome relationships in health care and to determine the implications of this relationship for selected health care policy issues (e.g., purchasing decisions, payment, and consumer choice). The workshop will also include some discussion of the implications of the volume-outcome relationship for health care organization and delivery (e.g. , provider credentialing, development of specialized disease management programs, and scope and practice issues) . The workshop will address each of the following four aspects of the volume-outcome relationship with a combination of papers, invited presentations, and workshop discussions: l. Synthesis of the empirical evidence for an association between volume and outcome in several specialty areas, in addition to oncology. 2. Methodological considerations involved in measuring and interpreting volume-outcome relationships. 3. Criteria for using volume as an indicator for health care quality. 4. Strategies for applying volume-outcome findings to health care policy.